¿Pervertido yo?
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sasunarugaa][Todo lemon]Nuestro rubio que es muy buena gente, haría cualquier cosa por consolar a un amigo, pero... ¿no es mejor en grupo? Creo que ni Sasuke ni Gaara tienen quejas de los métodos de Naruto ¡coño si es el prota! nunca mejor dicho XD


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno como hoy es el cumple de una amiga muy especial, pues he estado buscando un trío que hice hace mucho tiempo, así que como lo he encontrado (gracias a dios XD) se me ha ocurrido arreglarlo (porque lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y la narración es una mierda) y me he dispuesto a colgarlo.**_

_**La que me lo pidieron (que no crean que se me ha olvidado XD) fueron Tifa Uzumaki, mi hijita linda y Ada-chan jeje, pero como hoy es el cumple de Aidiki la incluyo, para las tres pero en especial para la cumpleañera!! Aidi que te lo pases muy bien y que sepas que te quiero mucho!! n.n (como invitada especial Elanta por recordadme que tenía este oneshot por ahí guardado XD)**_

_**Advertencia: Naruto sale súper salido, así que perdonadme por eso XD**_

**¿PERVERTIDO YO?**

Naruto después de escuchar algunos golpecitos, se levantó corriendo del salón y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al Kazekage. Hacía mucho tiempo que eran amigos, casi no había mes en el que no quedaran a charlar y contarse sus cosas.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le indicó que se sentara en el sillón, aceptando Gaara con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Cuando se acomodó a su lado se dio cuenta de que tenía cara extraña, no hacía falta ser un lince para saber que a su amigo le ocurría algo.

**-Gaara…-,** se acercó un poco más hasta quedar pegado al brazo del pelirrojo, después le sonrió, **-tienes mala cara…-,** al no obtener respuesta suspiró y le acarició el brazo despacio, de arriba abajo, en una caricia que más que tranquilizarlo provocó una quemazón en su propio pecho, **-si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte… escuché hace poco un comentario de Temari, se que… te gusto-.**

El kage lo miró rápidamente y se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir.

**-Naruto, yo…-.**

**-A mí también me gustas, bueno tu y muchos más-,** agregó sin vergüenza alguna, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, **-si quieres… puedo consolarte-,** sus ojitos brillaban con algo de perversión, aunque lo intentara ocultar con ese rostro inocente.

El ojiverde lo miró algo extrañado ¿le estaba insinuando lo que él pensaba? No había venido preocupado por eso, pero… tener al rubio tan cerca, haciéndole una proposición tan indecorosa hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Empezó a respirar agitadamente aunque intentó que no afectara a la inexpresividad de su cara.

**-Naruto… ¿que me propones?-,** se tocó con elegancia los cabellos cobrizos echándolos hacia atrás, en un gesto interesante.

La sonrisa socarrona de Naruto se alargó con una malicia algo impropia en él. Levantó la mano para tocarle la barbilla a Gaara justo cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió. Con una tranquilidad pasmosa, Sasuke entró sin prestar atención. Sin embargo cuando se giró para hablarle al kitsune se sorprendió al verlo acompañado, sin comprenderlo arrugó el entrecejo.

**-Venía a ver si querías entrenar, pero si estás ocupado me marcho-,** hizo un ruido grave con los dientes y esperó la respuesta, no sabía cual quería en realidad, que le hiciera quedarse y verlos juntos o que se marchara sabiendo que los dejaba solos.

Naruto haciendo eco de su hiperactividad, se levantó de un salto, curvando una sonrisa que intentaba ser aniñada pero que ambos shinobis pudieron notar aquel debe de picardía. Frotándose las manos se acercó al armario, se veía a leguas que planeaba algo.

**-Pensaba animar a Gaara yo solo pero contra más mejor, jeje-,** sacó dos futones y los extendió en el suelo del salón, apartando un poco antes la mesa.

Gaara no dijo nada, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba acostarse con Naruto. Desvió la mirada hacia el Uchiha, tenía que reconocer que el tío estaba como quería, así que decidió que por una vez haría una excepción.

Sasuke por el contrario, se pasó una mano por la cara para intentar no saltar sobre el rubio y matarlo, después le posó una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

**-¿Estas insinuando que nos lo montemos los tres, usuratonkachi?-,** la verdad es que no podía creérselo.

Naruto giró el rostro con una mueca confusa para después volver a curvar la misma sonrisa de antes, se acercó al moreno con pose sensual y cuando estuvo tan cerca como para que sus pechos rozaran, se apoyó en su cuello, llevando una mano a cierto sitio íntimo del Uchiha. El moreno comenzó a respirar rápidamente, sintiendo el inmenso calor que desprendía el rubio, cuando los dedos del Uzumaki se posaron en su intimidad no pudo reprimir un jadeo.

**-No se porque lo preguntas de esa forma…-,** susurró roncamente mientras se la agarraba por encima de los pantalones y la acariciaba un poco, haciendo presión en ella, **-si ya la tienes dura jeje-,** se separó con burla del moreno y con movimientos provocativos se acercó a Gaara agarrándole del brazo, **-vamos-,** los sujetó a ambos de las manos y a base de tirones los llevó a los preparados futones.

Sasuke y Gaara quedaron arrodillados de frente y Naruto entre ellos. El rubio esperaba algo mientras los miraba fijamente, siempre los había deseado ver juntos, le ponía cachondo a más no poder y lo quería ahora. El pelirrojo seguía con esa expresión seca y el peliazul se notaba bastante nervioso, Naruto volvió a carraspear la garganta.

**-¿Pero que coño quieres? as algo tú joder-,** se quedaba el Uchiha mosqueado.

**-Quiero que os beséis, venga… morrearos jeje-,** reía Naruto ansioso (por dios niño tu de donde has salido? XD)

Mientras que al moreno le caía una gotita por la frente, Gaara se acercó despacio a Naruto y acercó su boca al oído de este, susurrándole sensualmente.

**-¿Te pondrás a tono si lo hacemos?-,** el rubio sonrió con los ojitos cerrados y le asintió con ímpetu. Solo de imaginárselo se le hacía la boca agua.

**-Mucho, mucho-,** se le caía la baba solo de imaginarse a esos dos pedazos de tíos liados delante de él.

Esa respuesta bastó para que el kage se aproximara al Uchiha y le sujetara la barbilla. Sasuke no estaba muy de acuerdo aun con aquel tema, pero… sentir los ojos azules clavados en ellos dos, le hacía sentir un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, un calor subirle por la boca del estómago ¡si lo estaba volviendo loco! Al final terminó acercándose al pelirrojo, hasta que las húmedas bocas casi se rozaron, respirando agitados mientras se miraban de las iris a los labios y así simultáneamente.

El deseo crecía y los suspiros del kitsune los llamaban, Sasuke hizo amago de besar la boca contraria quedando en un intento. El pelirrojo se relamió, ahora fue él quién lo hizo, buscando lujuria, una, dos, tres veces más, hasta que el deseo los pudo y se fundieron en un morreo de cuidado. Agarrándose ambas caras con brusquedad, buscando eso mismo en el acto.

Las lenguas rebosaban en la boca contraria, fundiéndose con el calor de la saliva ajena. Gaara gimió y no pudo evitar sentir como los dedos de Sasuke volvían a apresarle la cara para comenzar de nuevo el fogoso beso.

Naruto los miraba sin perder detalle, su corazón se agitaba a una velocidad desenfrenada. Notó como la potencia de su erección presionaba sus pantalones. Pasó la mano por el pecho hasta meterla por el borde de los piratas naranjas, quitó el botón y se bajó rápidamente la cremallera, juraba que como no lo hiciera le reventarían.

Tenía que admitir que ver a los dos tíos que siempre eran los protagonistas de sus sueños eróticos, enrollarse delante de él, lo estaba poniendo a cien, casi creía que si ahora empezaba a masturbarse se correría a la velocidad de la luz.

Espero por casi tres minutos y ellos seguían, entonces algo apremió su cuerpo, ya era hora de intervenir ¡él también quería participar!

**-Hey, hey-,** los separó empujándolos del pecho, estos le miraron extrañados, **-no os embaléis que aquí el anfitrión soy yo, jeje, así que… ¡vamos a comenzar a desnudarnos!-,** soltó alegremente sin pudor alguno, solo deseando lo que vendría a continuación, rubor y silencio por parte de los otros dos, **-que sosos que sois, ya lo hago yo jeje ¡veréis el orgullo del nene, dattebayo!-,** después de la verborrea se levantó de un salto.

Se colocó frente a sus amigos que adoptaron una posición algo más cómoda, sentados sobre sus piernas. Naruto empezó a tararear algo que él creía sensual. Sasuke se tocaba la frente llamando a su paciencia y Gaara sonreía entre dientes. Moviendo su tripita monamente se fue bajando la cremallera de la sudadera, poniendo morritos la sacó por sus hombros y después de dos vueltas la lanzó al sillón.

**-No quiero ver esto-,** el ojigris sentía vergüenza ajena, sin embargo el pelirrojo se partía, pero disimuladamente por supuesto.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo de la parte superior desabrochó sus pantalones, meneando las caderas hacia los lados y bajándoselos con movimientos algo ridículos.

**-Oh… yeah…baby… que bueno que estoy… ¡si!-,** canturreaba prosiguiendo con su tarea.

**-Al grano-,** aportó el ojiverde.

**-Por favor-,** le apoyó un Sasuke que tenía la cara tapada por el sofoco.

Naruto puso carita enfurruñada y se dio la vuelta, dejando ver esos calzoncillos blancos con corazoncitos rojos, y como no, empezó de nuevo a mover el culo de un lado a otro, mientras que silbando se los bajaba despacio. Ahora si que el Uchiha no perdía detalle de la escena, advirtiendo como Gaara aún igual de serio tenía un brillito lujurioso en su mirada.

**-Serás un payaso pero tienes buen culo-,** se burló Sasuke.

Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente sin poder creerse el comentario del Uchiha y quitándose de una vez la última prenda, se acercó al moreno, este claro esta no perdía detalle de la amiguita del rubio. Se agachó entre las piernas de Sasuke y le tocó la frente.

**-¿Has alabado mi culo? ¿Tienes fiebre?-,** preguntó.

Sasuke sintió arder su sangre cuando la suave textura de la mano del rubio le rozó la cara. No pudo soportarlo y en un impulso de pura lujuria lo agarró por la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo. Naruto dio un gruñido de sorpresa que provocó la mirada fija del Uchiha en sus sensuales labios.

**-No tengo fiebre, tu me pones caliente, dobe-,** murmuró de forma excitada.

Sin controlarse apretó la dorada nuca entre sus dedos y se acercó tanto como para atraparle el labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo para que abriera la boca y poder adentrar su lengua. Cuando lo consiguió, la encerró bajo la suya y le dio un beso lleno de pasión.

Naruto se dejó hacer, soltando una risita pervertida. Sus manos buscaron el filo de la camiseta negra, que practicando rocecitos sensuales con las yemas de sus dedos a la piel de porcelana, fue alzándola hasta sacarla por la cabeza, revolviendo un poco los cabellos oscuros en el proceso. (sasu viste mode: anbu XD)

**-Sasuke, si te digo la verdad…-,** se separó un poco mientras tomaba aire y se miraron a los ojos, **-me la estas clavando y tampoco es para tanto jajaja-, **se burló.

Mientras que el Uchiha lo miraba entre sorprendido y enfadado, se bajó de sus piernas y se arrastró de rodillas hasta Gaara, que los había observado en silencio. La forma de avanzar parecía la de un animal en celo, el corazón del kage se disparó.

**-¿Pero que dices?-,** soltó Sasuke cuando pudo reaccionar, **-serás putón, ahora verás…-,** murmuró ofendido, mientras se bajaba los pantalones y terminaba de desvestirse. Observó a Naruto provocar al pelirrojo y le entró deseos de intervenir.

El rubio rodeó a Gaara y se colocó a su espalda, con suavidad se apoyó en su hombro y se inclinó sobre él, dejando que su cálida lengua le lamiera la mejilla. Cada acto seguido por los ojos verdes que inexpresivos comenzaban a encenderse de puro brillo.

Gaara pudo escuchar la risita del zorrito, mientras le pasaba las manos por el pecho y las unía en un abrazo. Los carnosos labios se cerraron en su cogote rojo y sintió como le soplaba tentadoramente en él. Todo el vello del cuerpo del kage se erizó, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro caliente. Aquel jugueteo lo estaba excitando demasiado.

Intentó aplacar su respiración mientras Naruto seguía acariciándole el pecho y rozando el suyo con la espalda del cobrizo, en un movimiento sensual no dejaba de restregarse contra él.

**-Naruto… eres un travieso…-,** susurró entrecortadamente, mientras intentaba observarlo y encontrarse de lleno con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

De repente sintió otro par de manos resbalando por su pecho, cerró los ojos ante las placenteras caricias. Las cuatro estiraron de su camiseta marrón y se la quitaron por la cabeza. Bajó la mirada y observó unos cabellos azules, los cuales se agitaban contra su sensible piel. De un momento a otro un placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo y buscó la procedencia. La húmeda lengua del Uchiha lamía sus pezones, agitándolos con la puntita.

Levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Naruto que estaba aun a su espalda. Sus labios se abrieron mientras dejaba que los suspiros los rebosaran.

**-Oh… sigue… Uchiha…-.**

Frunció la boca por el sumo placer y volvió a mirarlo. Levantó una mano y comenzó a apartar los cabellos azules, rozando al tacto la delicada frente blanca. Los ojos de Sasuke estaba cerrados y su lengua se agitaba cada vez con más rapidez. Gaara sentía su pecho explotar.

Naruto deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas del Kage, presionándolas con sus dedos. Gaara jadeó de nuevo al momento de sentir como le agarraba la gomilla de los pantalones y se los bajaba, se dio cuenta de que era el único que quedaba con ropa. Cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de bajárselos del todo se detuvo, con expresión curiosa.

**-Gaara…-,** llamó, **-llevo mucho tiempo pensando algo… ¿de que color tienes los pelos de ahí abajo?-.**

Sasuke casi se cae de lado cuando escuchó la pregunta, porque estaba cachondo si no ya le hubiera dado uno de sus normales capones. Se puso de nuevo de rodillas y se acercó al rubio. Gaara por otro lado mantuvo un colorcito rosado en las mejillas, tenía que reconocer que las salidas del Uzumaki le hacían gracia. Al Uchiha no.

**-¿Y eso que te importa? En vez de preguntar tonterías, podrías haber terminado de bajarle los pantalones y mirar ¿no crees?-, **estaba a punto de asesinarlo.

**-Mmm…-,** se puso una mano en la barbilla y quedó con cara pensativa, **-es verdad, llevas razón, Sasuke-teme, jeje-, **le envió una sonrisa radiante, tan preciosa que el moreno se sonrojó y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y se colocó de rodillas frente al rubio, acariciándole cariñosamente un carillo.

**-¿Y porque te has planteado eso? ¿Tantas veces has pensando en acostarte conmigo?-.**

**-Bueno…-,** ahora fue momento de Naruto para sonrojarse, meneando los deditos monamente en plan Hinata, **-vosotros sois con los que me la casco todos los días, pero me da vergüenza decirlo jejeje-.**

**-¿En serio?-,** preguntaron los dos, totalmente ilusionados, como si les hubiera pedido matrimonio, vamos. (XD)

Ambos lo agarraron de cada mano morena, apretándole y enviándole miradas envidiosas al otro. El rubio se rió ante ese comportamiento y sin dar muestras de ello, se lanzó hacia Gaara, abrazándolo y dándole un beso, mordiéndole el labio bruscamente. El pelirrojo jadeó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, mientras suspiraba sobre la boca de su zorrito.

Después y escuchando los gruñidos de protesta de Sasuke, se lanzó sobre él y comenzó también a besarle, de forma intensa, rebosando su lengua dentro de la fina boca de su compañero, notando como empezaban a frotarlas con suma urgencia. Respirando agitadamente se separaron y le susurró algo al oído.

**-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué yo?-,** preguntó irritado, **-ve tú que es tu casa-,** se cruzó de brazos e indiferente echó la cara hacia otro lado.

Naruto sonrió como si la batalla ya estuviera ganada.

**-Si lo haces, dejaré que cuando vuelvas…-,** se acercó a su oreja y con un sutil ronroneo le acabó de hacer la propuesta. Sasuke comenzó a ponerse rojo y se le abrió la boca ante lo que escuchaba, **-¿de acuerdo?-.**

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el Uchiha ya había salido corriendo.

Gaara los miró fijamente ¿de que iba todo aquello? Cada vez conocía más al verdadero Naruto, y comprendió porque era el shinobi número uno en sorprender a la gente. El zorrito se arrastró sensualmente hasta el pelirrojo. Con movimientos realmente excitantes, alzo sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, dándole un cariñoso lametazo en la nariz.

El rubio se relamió la boca, la abrió y se acercó para apresar los labios del pelirrojo, haciendo amago de besarle, sin embargo se retiraba en el último momento, notando la respiración de Gaara sobre su boca, al igual que las ansias traspasadas a las manos que le agarraban por la cintura. El kage le respondió a las insinuaciones, le encantaba juguetear con él.

Seguían besándose de forma picante, aprovechando el kitsune para rodar sus dedos por la piel de la cintura de Gaara. Agarró de nuevo la gomilla de sus pantalones y gracias a la ayuda del cobrizo, que levantó un poco el trasero, consiguió sacárselos acompañados de los bóxer. Ante él, la gran erección de su amigo, que se erguía potente ante el rubor de sus propias mejillas pálidas.

Naruto la observó con descaro examinándola y una sonrisa algo siniestra acudió a sus labios.

**-Sabía…-,** se agachó entre las piernas del kage, que se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso, **-que los tenías rojos. Me agrada, he hecho bien en mandar a Sasuke a buscarlo-,** antes de que Gaara pudiera preguntar que le había dicho, tuvo que morderse el labio por el infinito placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, abrió la boca y dejo que todas las ansias se escaparan convertidas en gemidos, con el simple aliento sobre su erección ya lo estaba volviendo loco, **-¿te gusta?-.**

**-¡Si… ah… si que me gusta!-, **gemía de forma ronca e infinitamente sensual.

El sonrojo de Gaara se hacía cada vez más evidente, cerró sus preciosos ojos aqua y se concentró en producir lo más sensuales jadeos nunca escuchados. Naruto sonrió satisfecho, poder escucharlo era un lujo. Mimó aquella erección entre sus dedos y la lamió despacio, con suavidad y ensalivándola con dedicación. El Kage apoyó las manos en el suelo, a cada lado de sus caderas y arqueó la espalda dando un gran suspiro.

Se oyeron un par de pasos y Sasuke apareció por el pasillo. Al principio se sorprendió por la escena que halló ante sus ojos, pero pronto lo entendió. Naruto quería que el fuera el primero y preparó una buena estrategia para quitarse de en medio al pelirrojo. Sabía que cuando Gaara se corriera una vez tendría que esperar un rato y entonces ellos aprovecharían. Satisfecho se acercó al rubio y se arrodilló a su espalda.

Agarró el cabello dorado entre sus dedos y estiró bruscamente de él, haciendo que el Uzumaki tuviera que levantar la cabeza de su golosina y alzar el cuerpo. Gaara se quejó al quitarle la fuente de su placer, sin embargo esperó a ver que es lo que ocurría, aun le daba curiosidad.

El Uchiha quedó maravillado cuando vio que Naruto lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, esperando, el azul de su mirada se clavo en él como una punzada de calor. Suspiró aguantando las ansias y se acercó a su oreja, atrapando el lóbulo con sus labios para después mordisquearlo con decisión. El cuerpo del rubio se agitó y su pecho comenzó a bombear con violencia.

**-Así que querías que yo te quitara la virginidad ¿eh?-,** preguntó con regocijo en la voz.

**-No pienses cosas que no son-,** contestó secamente ante la chulería del Uchiha, **-solo no tenía ganas de levantarme y prefería chupársela a Gaara-,** se burló, nunca reconocería que tenía razón.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, no le había echo nada de gracia ¿entonces estaba equivocado? Se mordió el labio y sin soltar los cabellos dorados, lo volvió a agachar en la misma posición. Agarró la erección de Gaara y se la metió en la boca al rubio, apretando hasta que este comenzó a quejarse y menear las manos bruscamente. La sentía tan profunda que le costaba respirar. El kage suspiró he intentó ayudar a Naruto, aunque el placer casi lo cegaba.

**-Eso por usuratonkachi-,** gruñó mientras lo dejaba libre y se levantaba, abriendo el bote de lubricante por el cual había estado ausente.

El zorrito se arrodilló y comenzó a toser, intentando coger aire. Cuando se tranquilizó se mordió el labio por el coraje, Sasuke era demasiado celoso para hacer un trío, joder.

Le envió una sonrisa a Gaara para demostrarle que estaba bien y se volvió a agachar hasta la erguida erección. La recogió entre sus manos y volvió a lamerla, introduciéndola esta vez con más calma hasta lo profundo de su garganta. Descendió su lengua por toda la longitud, haciendo un caminito de saliva que terminó en sus testículos al saborearlos.

**-Oh… Naruto… si… si… más…-,** tenía que golpear el suelo para que el placer no lo consumiera, era demasiado.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, la postura en la que estaba era perfecta para él. Estaba arrodillado he inclinado hacia delante para poder llegar hasta la intimidad de un pelirrojo sentado en el suelo. Miró la entrada, pequeña y rosita, y después se fijó en sus dedos, embadurnados de un líquido pegajoso. Su respiración se aceleró y poniéndose justo detrás de Naruto, introdujo fuertemente dos dedos de una sola vez.

El cuerpo del rubio se agitó hacia delante por culpa de la brutal acometida, sus ojos se abrieron y dejó que un fogoso jadeo cubriera la caliente intimidad con la que jugaba. El movimiento de aquellos dedos lo estaban haciendo ver el cielo. Pronto estos empezaron a buscar un lugar mucho más placentero, presionando por los alrededores hasta que levantó las yemas y golpeó la parte superior.

El kitsune gritó y dejó que la saliva que se escapaba de su boca resbalara por la erección de Gaara. El cobrizo sentía como aquella sustancia que se había deslizado de la boca de Naruto le quemaba su erección y cuando cayó sobre la parte baja de su sexo sintió un calambre en toda la entrepierna. Los músculos de su vientre se contraían, estaba a punto de correrse.

De repente, Naruto notó como algo más gordo y duro se intercambiaba por las largas falanges, abriéndose paso con movimientos salvajes. Una fuerte embestida provocó que se atragantara con la erección de Gaara y tuviera que sacársela de la boca, aún a pesar de las protestas que el pelirrojo profesaba. Se acercó más hasta el kage y se agarró a su cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro pálido.

Podía sentir las manos ardientes del Uchiha resbalar por su cintura, como le golpeaba con su cuerpo hasta hacer que el suyo se agitara desenfrenado de adelante hacia atrás. Tan brusco, tan fuerte, tan placentero que sentía su corazón estallar. Su erección, también se balanceaba por el movimiento, cada vez que le golpeaba en el sitio exacto esta ascendía y se erguía más si cabía, empezando a chorrear.

**-Ah… esto se siente tan bueno… ¡más fuerte, Sasuke!-.**

Naruto no podía evitar que hilitos de saliva se escurrieran de sus labios, dejando que se deslizaran por todo el pecho de Gaara. El kage no aguantaba más, agarró su erección y la del rubio y las presionó, bufando por el sumo placer mientras deslizaba la chorreante sustancia que dejaba escapar Naruto por los dos sexos. Estirando de ambas comenzó a agitarlas con violencia, no podía más, tener al kitsune sobre él, siendo penetrado y gimiendo extasiado de esa forma, lo ponía tremendamente cachondo…

Sasuke sintiéndose realmente satisfecho por la reacción de Naruto, lo agarró de ambas caderas y lo empujó nuevamente, dejando todos lo dedos señalados en su piel. Se abrió más de piernas para golpearse con suma fuerza. Miraba la brillante espalda morena, aquella curva tan sensual que le estaba volviendo loco. Sacó la lengua y comenzó a recorrerla con la punta, dejando claros chupetones por toda la columna, mientras olía y respiraba aquella dulce y fresca piel.

**-Eres un pervertido, no sabes de lo que me alegro de haber conocida esta cara de ti-,** gruñía roncamente, mientras le clavabas las uñas en las nalgas y acometía contra él, golpeando violentamente su pelvis contra aquel redondito y bien formado trasero.

**-¡Cállate, Sasuke-teme y hazlo mejor!-,** se quejaba mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro a Gaara para que el también acelerara el ritmo de la masturbación.

El moreno simplemente sonrió, traduciendo la frase por…"dame mas fuerte" y se abrazó a su cintura, echándose sobre su cuerpo y hundiéndose con más potencia en él. Era tan estrecho que se la estrujaba fuertemente, lo sentía tan caliente, tan apretado, tan húmedo. Sasuke reprimió un fuerte gemido pero terminó lanzado un largo jadeo, que se caló en el cogote rubio. El cuerpo de Naruto vibró y comenzó a convulsionarse. Sentía las rodillas adoloridas y como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, no podía… no podía más…

Gaara sintió más pre-semen cayendo sobre su erección y agitó rápidamente las dos intimidades, abrió la boca para buscar aire, sentía como su trasero se contraía y sus sexo empezaba a arder de puro deseo, dios iba a terminar… se iba a correr… Por el éxtasis comenzó a besar a Naruto, metiéndole la lengua y rebosándola en su boca, deslizándola por sus mejillas hasta delinear sus bigotes, metiéndose entre ellos. Naruto gimió y sintió una quemazón en los ojos, estaba tan desesperado por correrse que sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos.

**-Oh… por kami Sasuke… más rápido… tengo que correrme, necesito correrme…-,** balbuceó intentando contener la pastosidad de la boca.

Al oír la suplica de Naruto, con aquella voz desesperaba, sensual, realmente exquisita, su cuerpo se tensó, apretó con fuerza los músculos de sus muslos y dio un fuerte grito mientras lo penetraba de una brutal y súbita embestida. Se quedó por unos instantes presionándolo hasta que todo su semen lo hubo bañado por entero. Después con otro jadeo largo y satisfecho se retiró y cayó hacia atrás, terminando sentado de culo en el suelo.

Esperó a que su pecho se acostumbrara a la calmada respiración para volver a abrir los ojos y relajado observar que había pasado, después de todo, había sido la primera vez que se follaba a alguien.

Naruto gruñó insatisfecho por la corrida de Sasuke ¿es que no se daba cuenta que él no había terminado? Él que sí lo había echo era Gaara, que como tampoco le quedaba mucho, cogió el cuerpo del rubio y le dio la vuelta, dejando que la bronceada espalda se apoyara en su cristalino pecho. Lo levantó un poco y se cogió su propia erección, guiándola sin mucho éxito hasta la entrada del kitsune.

**-¡Kuso!-,** se quejó avergonzado y frustrado por no acertar.

**-Ven, déjame a mí-,** Naruto se abrió más de piernas y colocó la puntita de la erección de Gaara justo debajo de su trasero, comenzó a sentarse sobre ella, arrugándola hacia abajo y adentrándola con facilidad, **-ah… ¿ves…? Ya… esta… ah…-,** apretó la boca y arrugó las mejillas en un gesto de sumo placer.

Sasuke que estaba frente a ellos se quedó quieto. Ver a Naruto follando de esa manera, saltando y levantándose una y otra vez para después dejarse caer con fuerza, cuando su cara se arrugaba, cuando sus carnosos labios se abrían, un pinchazo en su erección le hizo volver a la realidad ¡joder si estaba cachondo otra vez!

**-Ah… Naruto… salta… salta… si…ahhh…-.**

Gaara se abrazó al cuerpo moreno y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, dejando que su saliva cayera por la espalda del zorrito, dejando que resbalara hasta la abertura de sus nalgas.

Sasuke suspirando de nuevo aceleradamente, se acercó y envolvió la cara del rubio entre sus manos. Tenía los labios rosados y los ojitos azules brillaban extasiados, sus mejillas coloreadas y la expresión de su cara de puro placer ¡por dios si era el ser más lindo del mundo!

**-Eres… tan… tan…-,** el Uchiha no podía dejar de mirarlo, intentando memorizar las diferentes muecas de placer que podía llegar a ejecutar.

El moreno observó como se apoyaba en las piernas de Gaara para poder saltar, se movía bruscamente, agitando y tensando cada músculo de su esbelto cuerpo. El cabello rubio se mecía por movimiento, balanceándose de arriba a bajo.

Sasuke, casi hechizado por aquella maravillosa visión se acercó hasta la morenita cara y presionó la pequeña boquita rosada contra la suya. Lo que iba a ser un beso casto se volvió en uno rodeado de puro deseo. Naruto se separó de él y apoyó su frente sudada sobre la perlada del Uchiha.

**-Sasu…-,** pronunció de forma tremendamente sensual, **-Rika te esta llamando, venga…-,** su expresión de gusto se intercaló con una sonrisita pervertida.

**-¿Nani? ¿Quién es Rika, de que hablas?-,** alzó una ceja estupefacto ¿pero es que las tonterías del kitsune llegaban a tanto?

Naruto sonrió y le indicó con la miraba que le siguiera, bajó la cabeza y se observó una parte bastante necesitada de su cuerpo. Se la señaló y se lamió los labios provocativamente, Sasuke estaba tan shockeado que no entendía nada.

**-Ah… esta... es mi amiga Rika-,** siguió saltando y apretando los muslos pálidos de Gaara, que se había sumido en un placer tan exquisito que casi no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, **-¿a que le pega el nombre, ne?-,** susurró despacio…

El pelirrojo no puedo evitar echar unas risitas, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido, agarró el trasero de Naruto y lo ayudó a subir y bajar con más potencia. El rubio gimió pero también comenzó a reírse, Sasuke se tapaba la boca para no dar rienda suelta a sus carcajadas.

**-¿Le has puesto nombre a tu polla, dobe?-,** dijo dejando por fin una hermosa sonrisa salir a la luz.

Naruto y Gaara se sonrojaron ante lo lindo que se veía el Uchiha sonriendo, tanto que sintieron su cuerpo vibrar, a parte de que estaba a punto de correrse, claro. Pero se veía realmente hermoso. Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse a reír tontamente, echándole una mirada a la nueva erección del moreno.

**-La tuya tiene cara de Poka, jajaja-,** soltó burlón.

Sasuke siguió sin saber que decir, arrugó el entrecejo y un gran gotón le cayó por la frente. El rubio se ilusionó en eso de poner nombre, sin dejar de saltar comenzó a darse la vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo, este ante el movimiento y la presión jadeó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, sin embargo le dio tiempo de señalarlo amenazadoramente antes de que abriera la boca.

**-Ni se te ocurra, ah… ah… mi polla no se le pone nombre-,** con los suspiros brotando de su boca, se acercó al oído del rubio y le lamió descaradamente el lóbulo, **-mejor, sigue saltando, más fuerte por favor, Naruto…-,** apoyó las rodillas en el suelo y dejó al rubio sentando sobre sus muslos, comenzó a embestirle con suma fuerza, levantándolo tanto que caería hacia delante si Naruto no hubiera echado los brazos hacia atrás y se agarrara a la cintura de Gaara.

**-Joder… Gaara, la siento tan honda…-,** apretó la cara y sintió de nuevo como seguían arremetiendo contra él, iba a volver a jadear cuando algo de saliva resbaló por su propia erección. Bajó la cabeza y vio como Sasuke se la metía en la boca y con la lengua la embadurnaba, apretándola entre sus dientes mientras la agitaba de arriba abajo, **-oh… Sasuke no pares… si lo haces me muero… ahhh….-.**

El Uchiha se tragaba la erección, notando como esta temblaba y se pujaba cada vez más, apretándole en la boca. Naruto comenzó a vibrar, su cuerpo se contorneaba mientras comenzaba a agarrar bruscamente los mechones azules, su visión se volvía cada vez menos clara, hasta que un manto blanco casi la cubría por completo, oía gemir a Gaara igual que los chupetones de Sasuke por todo su miembro. Este la notaba cada vez mas profunda en su boca a causa de las embestidas del pelirrojo. Cada vez que agitaba el cuerpo moreno, el sexo de Naruto se metía en su boca bruscamente, dejando que toda la base se resbalara por su lengua.

Gaara muerto de placer suspiró sobre el cogote dulce del Uzumaki, oliéndolo y recogiendo con la lengua las gotitas de sudor que lo custodiaban. El vibrar del cuerpo de Naruto le mostraba que estaba a punto, apretó su trasero y notó como se la estrujaba ¡era tan delicioso!

El rubio se aferró a los mechones azules del Uchiha, apretando la cabeza contra su erección mientras perdía fuerzas y dejaba que su espalda cayera sobre la de Gaara. Sasuke se tuvo que acercar para poder seguir saboreándolo mientras que Naruto comenzaba a convulsionarse. Su cuerpo se agitó con violencia y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Su boca ampliamente abierta recogió todo el oxigeno que pudo, pues ya no tenía fuerza ni para seguir moviéndose. Sus dedos comenzaron a tensarse hasta apretar el cuero cabelludo del Uchiha.

Gaara también sentía aquel placer recorrerle, como descargas eléctricas estremeciendo su cuerpo. Aflojó el abrazo sobre el cuerpo del rubio y empezó a acariciarle el pecho, atrapando el tremendo calor de su cuerpo y sus exquisitos escalofríos.

**-Gaa… Gaara no puedo… Sa-Sasuke… no pares por favor… creo que me… me…-,** agarró con una mano los cabellos azules y se llevo un dedo de la otra a la boca, lamiéndolo y dejando que la saliva corriera sinuosamente por él, **-yo… ahh… ahhh… no puedo más… me… me corro…-.**

Un relampagazo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Naruto, gritó como nunca lo había echo en su vida y entonces su semen cayó justo sobre la cara del su compañero de equipo. Que se relamió la boca y cogió los restos de las mejillas con las manos.

Naruto cayó sobre el hombro de Sasuke, pero sin embargo no se apartó, todavía tendría que terminar Gaara.

El Uchiha se relamió gustoso, recogiendo un poco de la semilla que escurría por la comisura de su boca y llevándola hasta la boca del kitsune, el cual lamió despacio y realmente cansado. Con la lengua repasó todo el dedo y se metió la puntita dentro, chupándola.

Aún después de haber terminado, notaba la gorda y poderosa erección de Gaara arremeter contra él y adentrarse con suma violencia, haciendo que su propio sexo vibrara con el movimiento. Empezó a lamerle la espalda morena y golpearle seguido, más rápido, con una velocidad que le quitaba el sentido, sintió como aun le apresaba, como lo retenía en su interior.

Por fin se vio llegar al cielo, arrugando la frente en una mueca de sumo placer y mordiendo el cuello del rubio con violencia. Sensuales jadeos roncos escaparon de todo su ser, bañando los oídos de los allí presentes.

Se apresuró y dándole una fuerte embestida se agarró a los hombros del rubio, que era sostenido por Sasuke y se corrió en su interior, apretándole las nalgas para poder dejar escapar hasta la última gota en aquel lugar que acaba de profanar.

Suspirando se retiró, cayendo sentado hacia atrás como momentos antes había echo el Uchiha. Los tres se miraron sin decir nada. Naruto se recostó sobre el pecho de su compañero y este le abrazó. El pelirrojo notaba la respiración aún demasiado acelerada, se tocó el pecho para ver si su corazón aguardaba en explotar a otro momento.

Cuando se tranquilizó se acercó hasta Naruto y le dio un suave beso en los labios, levantó la vista hacia el Uchiha, un poquito indeciso, pero este se inclinó y también se besaron, igual de fugaz. Finalmente Gaara se dejó caer en uno de los futones.

**-Al principio me pregunté para que los sacaste-,** comentó el kage, extendido en él y con los ojos cerrados.

**-Yo también-,** apoyó Sasuke, acostándose en el otro.

Naruto con risita zorruna, se arrodilló y se tendió en medio de los dos, con la mano en la cintura ¡dios le dolía todo!

**-Soy previsor, sabía que acabaríamos así-.**

**-Solo tú lo sabías-,** acotaron Sasuke y Gaara a la vez.

Naruto rió y suspiró profundamente, le estaba entrando un sueño que te cagas.

**-¿Pero os ha gustado o no?-.**

**-Mucho-,** informó el pelirrojo.

**-Ea…-,** soltó el Uchiha, poniéndose de medio lado para poder ver de dormir a Naruto, este le metió un pellizco de cuidado, **-vale vale, mucho-.**

Satisfecho cerró los ojos, notando como a ambos lados tenían dos pares de manos que lo abrazaban, por una noche no dormiría solo y por lo menos ahora sí que se sentía a gusto. Por cierto ¿se habría animado Gaara con ellos? Bueno ya era muy tarde para preguntar eso.

**--**

_**Creo que este ha sido uno de los oneshot más difíciles que he escrito en mi vida UU ¡y eso que ya lo tenía de hace mucho tiempo! Pero lo he tenido que rescribir y me ha costado horrores, aunque se notará que los comentarios y eso no están muy bien, es que hace mucho y aun era una novatilla XD (tenéis que perdonadme eh?)**_

_**Bueno, aquí os presento a Naruto súper salido a no poder más XD si es que soy una puñetera pervertida dios mío UU, bueno espero que os haya gustado, recogiendo oneshot del baúl de los recuerdos XD **_

_**Aidi que sepas que me he tenido toda la tarde escribiéndote el oneshot eh? XD**_

_**Intentaré tener mis dos fic semanales para el miércoles, si no para el jueves como más tardar, o eso intentaré, gracias por leerme, besitos!**_


End file.
